Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by alygator86
Summary: a murder, a rape and some comforting. WJ


Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan but I really, really, really want it for my birthday. I promise I'll be good!

Rating: R

Notes: my muse Antigone made me write it. She's the muse that does mean things to characters 

'Another day another case,' Jordan thought as she walked towards her. office. She didn't even have the chance to do anything before Garret found her.

"Jordan, you have another rape/murder vic," Garret told her, handing her a piece of paper with the address on it.

Jordan sighed and headed out to the scene. She found the body in the alley along with Woody.

"Hey, Farm Boy. What do we have now?"

"Jo, that's your job. All I would tell you is the obvious," Woody replied.

Jordan crouched down to do her exam. Once she was done, she had the morgue workers put her in the van

"As far as I can tell she's been dead a few hours. Maybe 3."

"Neighbors reported a disturbance and heard some yelling but no one called the police," reported Woody, shaking his head.

"Well, I'll go back to the morgue and see if the autopsy will produce anything you could use," Jordan said while Woody walked her back to her SUV.

"I just can't figure this out," Jordan said to herself looking at the autopsy reports including her most recent one.

"You're not the only one," Woody replied, walking up to her desk "A rapist that is clearly the same one in each case but is completely unable to find."

"He is so meticulous and it seems as though he doesn't exist. He doesn't leave any evidence," Jordan replied

Nigel quickly entered her office "I may have something. The hairs found on the last vic matched those of a rare dog breed. I ran the breed by the humane society and the only dog license for that breed lives at 423 Maverick Street in the Rosewood Apartments."

Jordan got up "I know where that is. Let's go."

"You aren't coming," Woody said standing in front of her

"Yes I am."

"Woody, I wouldn't argue with her right now. She seems to have a bit of PMS today," Nigel told him

"Fine," Woody sighed, running his fingers though his hair "Come on."

They got to the apartment building and Woody parked. "Do not go into that building, Jordan," He warned as her while they were both getting out of the car.

"I won't," she promised. Woody entered the building and she went a looked around by the alley.

Woody knocked on the apartment door and found it open. He went inside and started looking around. He saw the dog in its cage, asleep. He was making sure no one was there when he heard a crash from the alley. Not really sure what it was he kept looking around. Suddenly he heard a scream and his name.

"Jordan," he whispered and bolted out of the apartment

Jordan was walking in the alley and before she knew what was happening he was on top of her. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong for her. She screamed for Woody before her mouth was covered by a big hand. The last thing she thought before blacking out was that Woody heard her yell his name.

Woody sat next to the hospital bed Jordan was lying in, holding her hand. She was still unconscious. He berated himself for letting Jordan go with him. By the time he got to her the perp had already knocked her out and was raping her. Woody knocked him out and it took all his strength not to kill the guy. Woody cuffed him and called for back up before tending to Jordan. He fixed her clothes and held her until the paramedics came. He wasn't able to go to the hospital with her, he needed to tell what happened and then he could go.

Jordan opened her eyes and felt rather than saw Woody next to her. He was still holding her hand but his head was resting on her stomach. With her free hand she ran her fingers through his hair. He awoke and sat up.

"Hey, Jordan, how do you feel?" He asked

"Alright…I mean considering…" She said

Woody lowered his head. "I shouldn't have let you come,"

"It's not your fault, Woody. Just tell me. Did he…?"

"Yeah, yeah he did. But I stopped him shortly after he started." Woody told her quietly

"Thank you. I don't know why I went into that alley. I don't know why I didn't stay in the car," Jordan said through the tears that started

"Jo, it's no more your fault than it is mine. You did nothing to make him do it," He moved her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, but-"

"No 'yeah buts', Jordan. You are not at fault ok? That perv would have rapped someone else and we wouldn't have caught him. Not that I'm saying it was good that it was you but I will make sure he never gets out," Woody told her, becoming angrier the more he talked.

The doctor came to check on Jordan and discharged her. Woody took her home and offered to stay with her but she told him she would be fine. "Call me if you need anything," He had told her "And I mean anything,"

"I will," she told him before he left.

Garret had given her the next two days off to rest up and just recover. After Woody left she sat huddled on her couch wrapped up in her patriot's blanket. She suddenly felt really dirty.

'It really is my fault, Woody is wrong. I never listen to him and if I had stayed in the car, hell at work, none of this would have happened. Am I really that bad of a person? I made Woody worry, not to mention everyone else at work.'

Jordan woke up the next day, the light shining on her face through the window. She was still on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. One in the afternoon.

"Wow, I slept for a while," She said aloud. Her cell phone vibrated on the table and she picked it up "Cavanaugh."

"Hey, Jo," replied the voice

"Hi Woody," She said

"How are you doing?" He asked, concerned

"I'm fine Woody."

After talking to Jordan for a few minutes they hung up and Woody sat at his desk. Jordan didn't sound quite like herself but he couldn't really figure out if he should worry and go over there or if she would get through it herself. He decided to go check up on her.

The last thing Jordan remembered after taking the pills was Woody knocking on her door.

Jordan didn't answer the door so Woody used the key he had gone in. He looked around and saw Jordan lying on the couch. He crouched down to wake her up but noticed the empty pill bottle on the table.

"Jordan? Jordan! Wake up!" He shook her then put his fingers to her neck. She had a faint pulse. "Jordan, what did you do?" He took out his cell phone to call 911 but realized he could get her to the hospital faster. Woody picked up Jordan and took her to his car. After speeding to the hospital and rushing her into the emergency room.

Once Woody could actually comprehend what was going on in all the hustle and bustle of doctors in Jordan's room, he called Garret to tell him what was going on. Not long after that call Garret, Nigel, Bug, and Lily all met Woody at the hospital.

"What happened?" Garret asked

"Um, I had called Jordan to see how she was doing and she said she was fine but something didn't sound right in her voice so I decided to go and check on her. When I got there…" he trailed off so I didn't lose his composure and took a deep breath "I found an empty bottle of Advil on the table next to her and she was passed out…I couldn't wake her up."

"Why would she do that?" Lily asked in disbelief

"I told her to call me if she needed anything. Why didn't she talk to me? Could she not trust me?" Woody rambled

Nigel put his hand on Woody's arm "Woody, you know Jordan doesn't share what's going on inside. It's not your fault she didn't talk to you or any of us. But we, especially you, have to be there for her now."

At that moment the doctor came in to talk to them. "Woody Hoyt?"

"Yeah that's me. How's Jordan?"

"She's fine. We pumped her stomach, and we had to put her on a ventilator for a while but she's off of it now and awake and she wanted to see you."

Woody walked into Jordan's room and took her hand as he got beside her.

"Jo…"

"I know Woody it was stupid," Jordan said looking at anything but his eyes

"Why didn't you talk to me? Do you know how scared I was?" He asked softly sitting on the bed, still holding her hand

"I'm sorry. After you left I just felt so depressed and dirty and like I was worthless. I know I should have called you but at the time I felt like I would have just been a burden," She told Woody as tears started falling down her face.

"Sweetie, I understand what you're feeling. You don't know how much I understand," He told her, wiping some of her tears away.

"Tell me?" She asked

"I will but there are some other people who want to see you," He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A few hours later, the others had to leave to go back to work and the social worker came to talk to her. Woody, at Jordan's request, stayed with her. After the social worker was done, she gave Jordan a choice

"I don't want you to be alone right now Jordan, with all you have been through. Normally I would suggest you be admitted for observation for a while," the social worker explained

"Basically suicide watch, right?" questioned Jordan

"Yeah. But since it looks like you have a very caring, concerned boyfriend I'm going to give you a choice. You can either stay here or you can go home with him."

Jordan answered right away "I'll go home with Woody."

"Alright. Now Woody, I'm going to ask you to do basically what we would do here. Stay the night with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything destructive and for a few days make sure she doesn't stay by herself. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can. Believe me; I won't let her out of my sight."

"Ok, I'll just get the discharge papers in order and you'll be on your way."

Woody and Jordan got back to Woody's apartment and they sat on the couch.

"So Woody, will you tell me now how you can understand what I did so well?"

"Yeah. Um, you know that my mom died when I was younger too but my dad wanted me to be perfect. In school, if I got anything lower than a 'B' he would beat me. I had to take care of Cal, I had to do all the house work and everything else or he would beat me. When I was about 16 since I couldn't control what he did to me, I figured I could control what I did to me."

"What did you do?" Jordan asked quietly

"I cut myself. Not my wrist or my arm or anywhere totally noticeable, I cut my leg, above my knee… on my lower thigh. Not deep but they did bleed. And I did think about committing suicide but I thought that if I was gone, dad would beat Cal and I didn't want that. After my dad was killed, I stayed and took care of Cal until he graduated and then I came here and I started taking Prozac."

"Oh my God. Woody I had no idea."

"No one does. But I meant it when I told you to call me if you needed anything," told her, taking her hands in his "You can tell me anything, sweetie. Just please, please don't do that again. I don't want to lose you; I care about you too much."

"I just hate not being in control and if I told you too much, I might just scare you away," Jordan admitted

"I know so much about you already and it hasn't scared me away. I don't want to scare _you_ but… I love you, Jordan. I would do anything for you and I will never, never leave you."

"Woody, I…I, I love you too. I'm just scared. All my other relationships have just gone so fast and ended up being about sex or I drive them away. I don't want to do that to you," she told him, looking down

"Jo, you won't. Just talk to me. Talk to me and we can work through anything ok?"

Jordan's answer was to kiss Woody. Their kiss was long, passionate and contained all the built up emotion from the last few years. When they broke apart they just stared into each others eyes.

"I – um I want to take this slowly if you don't mind," Jordan said smiling

"Of course. I think we should go to sleep. You have had a hard day," Woody pulled her to her feet and they went to his bedroom.

"This may sound a little cliché but…will you hold me?" asked Jordan, a little embarrassed.

"I would have it no other way," Woody replied, kissing her head.


End file.
